Detective Maknae!:1st:Jealousy Within the Group
by CloudSomnia
Summary: 1st Case: Jealousy Within the Group. Kibum, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang ada di bar, kemudian menemukan seorang anggota dari sebuah boyband yang baru saja debut, terbunuh!


**Judul: Detective maknae!:: 1st Case:: Jealousy Within the Group::**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Hangeng, Kangin, Kim Heechul, Yesung, Leeteuk, Lee Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Crime**

**Author: So Young Ra, So Young Jin**

**Warning: baca pas lagi senggang ya, soalnya ceritanya panjang, hehehe. Kalo udah buka ff ini, Review wajib!**

Also post in: Facebook So Young Jin:** Young Jin So**

**Disc: Ide cerita seperti ini mungkin banyak yang punya, tapi ff ini jelas punya KITA BERDUA! **

* * *

><p>::1st case: Jealousy Within the Group::<p>

#Ryeowook

"Wookie~!" suara cempreng ini pasti datang dari temanku, Eunhyuk. Betul, dia sedang berlari-lari menghampiriku bersama Donghae, temanku yang satu lagi.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Hei, hari ini kamu kan ultah, kita mau traktir kamu, ya?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau!" jawabku tidak sampai 1 detik setelah dia mengatakan itu. Yah, siapa sih yang ga mau ditraktir aka makan gratis?

"Bagus! Kita yang pilih tempatnya ya!" kata Donghae. Eh? Tiba-tiba intuisiku yang terasah kuat merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Kok begitu? Kan aku yang ultah~~" kataku manja. Iya, aku memang manja dan jago merajuk.

"Ahh, sudah! Tenang aja Wookie!" Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku merasa tidak yakin dengan ikan didepanku ini -_-.

#Kibum

Jam 5 sore sekolahku selesai. Aku menelpon appaku.

"Appa, kayaknya aku pulang terlambat," kataku. Kupikir dia akan mengatakan...

"Oh iya iya! Appa juga lagi lembur dikantor, umma juga lagi sibuk. Kalau kamu sudah pulang kunci rumah ada di bawah pot bunga. Sudah ya appa sibuk!" kata appaku secepat kereta ekspres. Sudah kuduga, dia memang sering tidak peduli begitu -_-

Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin akan pulang malam, tapi gara-gara tempat itu...

Tempat yang besar dan mewah. Lampunya berkelap-kelip dan hanya orang dewasa yang masuk. Oh tidak, apa aku berpikir aku akan masuk kesana? Tidak. Kibum, tutup matamu dan ketika kamu membuka matamu kamu sudah tidak didepan bangunan itu lagi.

Aku menutup mata. Dan kemudian membuka lagi. Eh, aku masih didepan situ. Apa aku harus masuk? Aku haus... :p

Yah sudahlah, masuk saja untuk membeli minum.

#Kyuhyun.

"Paman Jang, tidak usah mengantarku pulang! Aku mau pulang sendiri" kataku pada supirku yang bernama Jang.

"Tapi tuan..."

"Aku ga peduli. Daaah...!" aku segera ngacir dari hadapannya. Paman Jang itu sangat kuat. Dia bisa menyeretku dengan mudah untuk masuk ke mobil jadi aku harus kabur secepatnya.

Aku mendatangi seorang anak yang sedang menuntun sepedanya.

"Hei, aku pinjam sepedamu ya!" dengan segera aku merebut sepeda itu.

"Eh?" anak itu melongo. Terlebih ketika aku meletakkan selembar uang ditangannya.

"Itu uang sewanya!" teriakku dan segera ngebut pakai sepeda ala Hayate. Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan ketempat _itu._ Aku ingin hidupku menarik.

Aku memarkir sepeda itu ketika sampai ketempat _itu._ Segera aku mencari kamar mandi umum untuk mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian yang sudah kubawa dari rumah. Malu dong masa aku pakai seragam SMA ke tempat _itu_?

#Kibum

Aku duduk didepan _kasir minuman_.

"Emm.. aku mau beli minuman," kataku ragu-ragu. Kasir minuman itu mengeryitkan dahinya melihatku.

"Kamu anak SMA kan?" tuduhnya galak. Eh, bukan menuduh, aku memang anak SMA kan?

"I, iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Ahjussi itu terlihat kaget+shock.

"Ngapain kamu kesini? Anak SMA ngga boleh kesini tau!" kata kasir itu makin galak. "Ini tempat orang _dewasa_ tahu!" kata si ahjussi seolah membaca air muka-ku yang berkata 'kenapa-aku-ngga-boleh-kesini-?'

Yaahhh, padahal kan aku haus sekali. Rumahku masih jauh dari sini. "Kalau begitu apa aku harus keluar dari sini? Ya sudah," kataku sambil beranjak. Tiba-tiba ahjussi minuman segera menangkap tanganku.

#Normal

Si kasir minuman segera menangkap tangan Kibum yang mau keluar dari bar itu.

"_Waduh, apa-apaan sih aku? Kalo sampe ketahuan bos ngusir tamu, bisa dipecat aku!" _pekik si kasir minuman panik dalam hati. Kibum duduk kembali dengan wajah heran.

"Kamu disini aja, ngga papa kok," kata si kasir. Kibum heran.

"Katanya tadi ngga boleh? Aku masih SMA loh?"

Si kasir gelagapan. "Eh, itu... maksudnya anak SMA memang ngga boleh kesini, kalo ngga ketahuan sih boleh..." Kibum menatap tajam orang aneh itu. "Mungkin hukumnya... makruh!" pekik si kasir pasrah.

"Aku makin haus," gumam Kibum setelah si kasir menarik napas panik. "Aku pesan orange juice!" kata Kibum seperti gaya biasanya ketika belanja di kafetaria sekolahnya.

#Kyuhyun

Aku segera keluar dari toilet setelah berganti pakaian sambil mengeluarkan aura super keren. Kayak gayanya Hangeng Super Junior M yang pas di mv Super Girl-nya setelah dia jadi keren. Tapi aku ngga kalah keren dari dia kok. Malah aku yang lebih keren dari dia :p.

Segera aku masuk kedalam gedung yang berisik berbunyi 'ajep-ajep' itu. Dan langsung ke meja minum. Aku memang bandel sih, hehehe. Tapi aku pengin ngerasain rasanya memberontak, muahahahaha.

"Aku mau ituuuu~~~!" kataku sambil menunjuk botol wine disana. Tapi bukannya mengambilkan pesananku, si ahjussi minuman malah menempeleng pipiku yang putih nan chubby tapi jerawatan ini*plak!

"Kamu anak SMA kan? Ngapain main kesini?" bentak si ahjussi.

"Eh? Kok tau?" tanyaku bingung. Aku kan ngga pake seragam?

"Kamu pakai jas sekolahmu tau!" kata ahjussi telak. Betul juga, aku lupa bawa jas, jadi aku pakai jas sekolahku yang bersablon segede gajah nama dan lambang sekolahku. Habis aku ngga bawa jas. Ngga keren dong, ngga kayak orang dewasa.

"Berisik! Kalo ahjussi ngga mau ambilkan minuman itu, ahjussi akan aku laporkan ke pemilik bar ini! Kalau ahjussi tidak melayani tamu dengan baik!" ancamku yang langsung membuat ahjussi minuman diam. Mungkin saat ini dia lagi ngedumel: 'siapa sih yang menentukan pelanggan adalah raja?". Muahahahaha.

"AAAAHHHHHH! KENAPA KESINI?" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan cempreng nyaris membuatku loncat.

#Ryeowook.

Sudah kuduga! Sudah kuduga harusnya aku ngga percaya pada duet ikan dan monyet aneh ini! Mereka menyeretku ke bar ini dengan paksa!

"Wookie, kamu kan sudah 17 tahun! Masa iya kamu mau tetap makan ice cream seperti anak kecil? Aku kan Cuma ingin mengajarimu caranya menjadi pria dewasa!" kata Donghae or i should call him, Fishy jelek.

Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan. "Iya betul. Sudahlah, ngga ada gunanya kamu ngelawan Donghae. Buktinya aku nih, sudah setahun ngga minum ice cream gara-gara dilarang ikan ini," katanya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, menggembungkan pipiku, dan bersiap memproduksi airmata disudut mataku. Ini jurus ampuh merajuk Kim Ryeowook.

Tapi diluar dugaan Donghae malah tidak peduli T.T. Dia malah tertawa sambil mencubit pipiku. Huh, memangnya aku anak kecil? (-_-)

"Nanti kalau ummaku lihat bagaimana hayo?" kataku.

"Ga mungkin Wookie. Ummamu kan tergabung dalam asosiasi ibu-ibu kolot gitu, ga mungkin jalan-jalan kesini," jawab Donghae. Aku melotot.

"Ummaku ga kolot kok," rajukku ga terima ummaku dikata-katain sama ikan ini.

"Iya, iya, ummamu ga kolot kok. Imut malah, hehe," kata Donghae. Kemudian dia menyodorkan minuman padaku. "Nih minummu."

Aku melotot melihat minuman yang dia berikan. "Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Minuman orang dewasa," kata Donghae polos.

"HAH? Aku ga mau minum! Nanti ummaku marah!" teriakku. Rasanya dari tadi aku menjerit-jerit terus ya :p

"Hei, jangan berteriak terus!" tiba-tiba orang yang duduk tepat disebelahku ngomong. "Kalian juga, ngapain maksa anak perempuan minum _itu_ sih?" celetuknya. Aku langsung melotot pada anak itu.

"Perempuan? Aku ini kan LAKI-LAKI!" jeritku, lagi-lagi. Seketika anak itu speechless.

"Eh? Ka, kamu cowok ya? Maaf deh, maaf ya," dia menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, salah tingkah. Dia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik komik Doraemon yang dibacanya.

#Kibum

Ya ampun tadi aku salah ngomong. Malunyaa ... X(

Kayaknya aku jadi ga percaya kata orang-orang yang bilangin aku jenius. Dasar bego...

#Normal

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan. Sontak Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Apa itu?" Donghae heboh. Orang-orang pada berlarian menuju toilet bar.

"Aku mau lihat," Hae+Hyuk sudah kabur meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Aku juga ah," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga," kata Kibum.

"Aku juga," kata Ryeowook. Mereka bertiga berpandangan. Kemudian pergi bersama. Begitu sampai di TKP betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat ada mayat yang bersandar didinding toilet. Terdapat luka tusukan tepat dijantungnya dan dikepala. Polisi sudah ramai berdatangan.

"Eh, Hae, ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yaa... memang kamu ga liat?" Donghae berkata gugup sambil menunjuk mayat itu dengan dagunya. Ryeowook mangut-mangut. Tapi kemudian dia heran melihat anak berkacamata yang tadi bilangin dia itu cewek sibuk meneliti mayat itu.

"Eh, kenapa mayat ini tengkuknya juga ditusuk?" gumamnya. Inspektur yang sedang bertugas langsung kaget melihat anak yang pakai seragam SMA itu.

"Heh, ngapain kamu?" tanya Inspektur galak.

"Sedang meneliti mayatnya," jawab Kibum polos.

"Ya ngapain pake meneliti segala? Ini pekerjaan polisi, tidak usah ikut campur!" kata Inspektur itu. Tapi Kibum tidak menggubrisnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya seolah berpikir.

"Inspektur Jung," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbicara dengan gaya yang cool.

"Eh, darimana kamu tahu namaku?" Inspektur Jung kaget melihat satu lagi anak SMA disana. Kyuhyun menunjuk bed namanya.

"Apa Inspektur tahu siapa korbannya?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan gaya cool.

"Buat apa aku memberitahu anak kecil sepertimu?" elak Inspektur Jung ketus.

"Dia anggota Super Junior kan?" Ryeowook nyeletuk. Inspektur Jung sweatdrop melihat satu lagi anak SMA yang mau ikut campur masalah ini. Apalagi ketika melihat ternyata ada 2 orang lagi yang berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook.

"Kok tahu? Apa itu Super Junior?" tanya Kibum, anak yang agak kuper. Maklum, belajar melulu sih.

"Mereka kan boyband yang baru debut 5 bulan yang lalu. Iya kan , Hae, Hyuk?" tanya Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tidak tahu juga sama Super Junior. Dia Cuma dikasih tahu sama duo ikan+monyet itu.

Kyuhyun mangut-mangut.

"Ada yang aneh kan ya?" kata Kyuhyun. Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Inspektur Jung menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kenapa tidak ada suara teriakan orang ini saat dia mau dibunuh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Ryeowook serasa mendapat ilham.

"Benar juga! Apa mulutnya dibekap ya?" kata Kibum. Ryeowook menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Mana member yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tuh," Inspektur Jung menunjuk dengan malas. Terlihat 4 member sedang ditanya-tanyai. Untuk beberapa saat mereka diam berpikir.

"Eh, liat," tiba-iba Kibum bicara. Semua menoleh padanya. "Ditangannya ada tulisannya" kata Kibum. Segera saja Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk melihat tulisan itu. Bahkan Inspektur Jung kalah cepat dengan gerakan mereka.

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Em... Mian.. hae..." Kibum membaca dengan susah payah. "Iya, mianhae! Tulisannya jelek banget."

"'Mianhae'? memangnya si Pelaku ga berniat membunuhnya ya?" kata Ryeowook.

"Mana mungkin. Sadis begini, masa ga sengaja?" bantah Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengambil buku notenya dan menuliskan petunjuk itu.

Inspektur Jung menarik napas kesal melihat tingkah anak-anak itu.

"YA! Anak kecil sebaiknya pulang!" teriak Inspektur Jung yang sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi. Anehnya anak-anak itu tidak bergeming. Kerutan perempatan jalan sampai muncul didahi Inspektur Jung.

"Iya, Wookie, ayo pulang," ternyata Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih menunggui Ryeowook.

"Nanti aja. Kalian pulang aja duluan," kata Ryeowook.

"Hah? Nanti kamu pulang sama siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku, emm..." Ryeowook melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan diantar pulang sama mereka!" Ryeowook menggandeng Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung kaget.

"Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa telpon ya," Hae+Hyukpun pulang.

"Kalian juga pulang!" suruh Inspektur Jung. Kibum bangkit dari hadapan mayat. Inspektur Jung menghela nafas lega, akhirnya anak-anak itu mau pulang. Tapi...

JEPRET!

Inspektur Jung melotot. "YA! Ngapain kamu?" teriak Inspektur Jung. Kibum memasukkan kembali Hpnya kekantong celana.

"Aku mau meneliti kasus ini, jadi aku harus mengambil foto korban," kata Kibum lagi-lagi dengan wajah lugu. Inspektur Jung sweatdrop. Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pulang bersamanya.

"Ayo, kita ke rumahku. Kalian juga tertarik dengan kasus ini kan?" ajak Kibum. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Aneh, padahal mereka belum saling kenal (tau namanya aja belum). Tapi mereka seperti telah dihubungkan oleh benang merah.

* * *

><p>#Rumah Kibum<p>

"Kamu bilang tadi tahu Super Junior kan?" tanya Kibum pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk. Mereka langsung membuka topik kasus itu setelah masuk ke kamar Kibum.

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong..." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. "Kita kan belum saling kenal. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian?" kata Kyuhyun dengan gaya cuek sambil mengulurkan tangan. Ryeowook menyambut tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook dari SMA SM, kelas dua," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku Kim Kibum dari ELF High School, juga kelas dua" kata Kibum.

"Aku dari Everlasting High School, kelas satu," kata Kyuhyun. Lalu mereka diam sebentar.

"Kupikir kamu kelas tiga..." guman Kibum dan Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun hampir keselek ludahnya sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah. Ngga penting itu. Tadi hyung bilang tau Super Junior kan?" kata Kyuhyun ketus sambil menunjuk Ryeowook.

"Iya. Aku dikasih tau temanku sih. Mereka itu boyband yang baru debut lima bulan yang lalu..." kata Ryeowook. Mereka membicarakan tentang Super Junior itu.

"Apa mungkin perbuatan anti fans?" kata Kibum.

"Mungkin. Lebih baik kita lihat website mereka," usul Ryeowook. Dengan menggunakan laptop Kibum. Mereka membuka website grup Super Junior. Dan benar saja, sepertinya grup itu memiliki banyak anti fans.

"Baru lima bulan tapi anti fans-nya banyak begini," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Tapi lihat deh. Kebanyakan mereka cuma nyerang satu orang. Apa korban yang tadi?" kata Kibum.

"Ngga tau. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tau data korbannya," kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk-angguk.

"Namanya Park Leeteuk, umur 23 tahun(umur debutnya Teuki)," kata Kibum. Ryeowook mencatatnya.

"Apa sebaiknya besok kita mengintrogasi member yang lain? Siapa tau ada yang punya dendam sama Leeteuk-sshi," usul Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Eh, ini sudah malam," Ryeowook melirik jam. Sudah jam 11 malam. Ternyata mereka keasyikan menganalisis. "Aku harus menelpon orang tuaku untuk minta jemput," kata Ryeowook.

"Ya udah. Tapi aku masih mau liat website mereka dulu disini. Boleh?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum dengan gaya cool. Kibum mengangguk. Sebenarnya dalam hati Ryeowook juga ngga mau pulang sih. Melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun asyik membicarakan kasus ini.

"Akh! Aku ngga mau pulang!" pekik Ryeowook. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

"Aku mau ikut menyelidiki! Aku akan telpon orang tuaku kalo aku nginap di rumah teman!" kata Ryeowook. Ryeowook menelpon orang tuanya dan memberitahukan bahwa dia tidak pulang dan menginap di rumah temannya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, mereka berangkat pergi ke dorm Super Junior.<p>

"Kibum, kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya appa Kibum saat mereka bertiga menuruni tangga. Padahal sudah diam-diam...

"Eeemmm, hari ini aku libur," kata Kibum. Appa-nya mangut-mangut.

"Tapi kok appa liat anak sekelasmu masuk?" tanya appa bingung.

"Cuma aku yang libur appa," kata Kibum enteng. Appa mangut-mangut.

"Ya sudahlah (?). akhirnya kamu mau pergi hang-out dengan temanmu" kata appa sambil menepuk bahu Kibum. Setelah itu appanya pamit pergi bekerja. Setelah appanya pergi Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun bergegas berangkat ke dorm Super Junior.

"Aku mau telpon temanku dulu," kata Ryeowook. Dia lalu sibuk menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo~" sapanya pada Donghae, orang yang dia telpon.

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Donghae. " Kok kamu belum datang sih?" tambahnya.

"Hae, kalau orangtuaku tanya aku disekolah apa ga, jawab ada ya. Tapi buatkan surat ijinku pada guru. Soalnya aku ga masuk hari ini," jelas Ryeowook. Sejenak Donghae diam. Dia pasti sedang mencerna kata-kata Ryeowook. Beberapa detik kemudian Donghae berteriak,

"KAMU MAU BOLOS YA?" teriak Donghae shock. Ryeowook kan tidak pernah bolos.

"Iya. Tolong ya~?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan jurus rayuan maut Kim Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah deh."

"Yay, gomawo~! Saranghae~~" kata Ryeowook dengan suara imut, tidak menyadari kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun kaget dengan kalimat 'saranghae'nya tadi.

"Eh, kalau kamu ga mengabari keluargamu, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sok akrab dengan memanggil Kyuhyun 'Kyu'. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ga perlu," kata Kyuhyun cool. Kibum dan Ryeowook mengiyakan saja. Dalam hati bereka berpikir, Kyuhyun dewasa sekali... (O_O)

* * *

><p>Dorm Super Junior.<p>

Banyak fans berkumpul didepan dorm. Ada yang berteriak-teriak, ada yang menangis, ada juga yang bengong. Sampai Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun ragu apa mereka bisa melewati gerombolan yang sebagian besar adalah remaja cewek itu.

"Eh, sebagian besar dari mereka membawa foto Leeteuk-sshi ya," kata Kibum.

"Iya, eh, itu ada jalan. Ayo kita lewat sana!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju jalanan yang agak sepi.

"Hei, kalian siapa?" tanya petugas yang berjaga disana. Langsung saja anak-anak itu gelagapan. Mereka ga tau kalo ada penjaganya.

"Kami detektif yang disuruh Inspektur Jung untuk menyelidiki kasus ini! Detective Maknae!" celetuk Kibum tiba-tiba. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun melotot kaget. Detective Maknae? Apaan itu?

"Oh, iya. Inspektur Jung memang mengatakan kalau kasus ini akan ditangani oleh seorang detektif. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau detektifnya masih muda begini," kata penjaga.

"Jadi kami boleh masuk ga?" tanya Kibum. Penjaga itu mengangguk dan mengantar mereka masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo~~" kata tiga anak itu sambil menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian, ada yang membukakan pintu. Seorang namja yang bertubuh agak gemuk. Apa dia salah satu member?

"Cari siapa?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kami mau menanyai kalian tentang kasus yang kemarin," kata Kibum.

"Kami masuk ya~~" dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun nyelonong masuk.

"Ya!" namja itu mengingatkan.

"Kami ini detektif yang dikirim Inspektur Jung. Jadi jangan khawatir," kata Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Ryeowook ikut masuk. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, namja itu mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Kibum. Namja gemuk itu memanggil member yang lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berwajah cantik.

"Mereka detektif untuk menyelidiki kasus Leeteuk hyung," kata si namja gemuk.

"Anak-anak?" salah satu yang ber—eerrr—berkepala besar tampak tidak yakin. Mereka semua duduk di sofa. Kibum, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mulai bertanya.

"Sebelumnya, member kalian siapa saja?" tanya Kibum. Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan catatannya.

"Kami ada berlima, Leeteuk hyung, aku, Kim Heechul..." namja cantik itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengendikkan matanya pada member lain, menyuruh mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Aku Hangeng," jawab yang berwajah super tampan dan berhidung mancung.

"Aku Yesung," jawab yang berkepala besar tadi.

"Aku Kangin," kata namja gemuk yang membukakan pintu tadi.

"Kegiatan terakhir kalian dimana dan apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kegiatan terakhir kami, kemarin jam delapan malam, mengisi acara di suatu stasiun tv," kata Hangeng mengingat-ingat.

"Berakhir jam...?" tanya Kibum.

"Sekitar jam 9. Setelah itu, kami pulang untuk istirahat, tapi Leeteuk hyung pergi ke bar itu," kata Yesung.

"Apa ada yang aneh dari tindakannya? Misalnya apa dia terlihat gelisah saat pergi?" tanya Ryeowook. Keempat member itu serentak menggeleng.

"Mungkin tidak, kalau dia diteror anti fans?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anti fans? Kupikir tidak ada orang yang mau membenci Leeteuk hyung. Diantara kami, Leeteuk hyung-lah yang paling baik hati," kata Kangin.

"Iya, benar. Tidak ada orang yang akan membenci orang yang sebaik malaikat itu," tambah Heechul sambil memegang dadanya. "Bahkan rencananya hari ini dia ingin mengunjungi panti asuhan untuk membagikan sedikit hasil panggungnya kemarin." Tiba-tiba Ryeowook memegang tengkuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh, ani. _Atmosfernya seperti berubah_," bisik Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kalian tidak tahu? Apa ada orang yang dendam padanya?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kalau persoalannya sebelum debut sih, tanya saja pada Yesung-sshi. Dia yang paling lama bersama Leeteuk hyung," kata Kangin sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Sepertinya sih, tidak ada..." kata Yesung. Kibum, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mangut-mangut.

"Jadi kalian juga tidak tahu si—"

BRAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba terlihat Inspektur Jung membuka pintu dengan paksa. Sepertinya dia sedang marah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Inspektur Jung~" sapa Ryeowook sambil membungkuk.

"KALIAN!" sentak Inspektur Jung keras sambil menunjuk tiga anak SMA itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa kalian mengaku-ngaku sebagai detektif?" marah Inspektur Jung.

"Apa? Mengaku-ngaku?" empat member Super Junior itu terlihat bingung. Kibum, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sibuk menyenggol lengan satu sama lain dengan air wajah yang berkata: 'gimana-nih-?'. Inspektur Jung langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Joesonghamnida. Mereka bukan detektif yang kukirim. Mereka hanya anak SMA yang suka ikut campur," kata Inspektur Jung dan langsung memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menendang keluar ketiga anak itu.

Keempat member itu langsung melotot. "Mwo? Bukan mereka? Tapi kami sudah terlanjur memberikan informasi pada mereka!"

"Tapi kan bisa saja kami membantu. Lagi pula kalian seperti tidak melakukan apapun. Kalian bahkan kalah cepat dari kami," Kyuhyun ngeyel. Inspektur Jung langsung meng-death glare mereka.

"Diam kalian!" kata Inspektur Jung galak. "Sekali lagi, joesonghamnida. Ini detektif sebenarnya yang kami kirim." Lalu muncul seorang namja yang berwajah cantik.

"Aku malas," kata namja itu singkat. Inspektur Jung melongo.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apan detektif Kim Jaejoong? Ada kasus pembunuhan disini dan kau bilang malas?" kata Inspektur Jung shock.

"Kau juga apa-apaan, Inspektur Jung Yunho? Kau lupa, ini masih dalam masa cutiku, dan kau memintaku bekerja! Tentu saja aku malas!" detektif Jaejoong itu melirik tiga anak itu. "Suruh saja mereka, sepertinya mereka lebih niat dalam kasus ini," katanya sambil menunjuk tiga anak itu yang sekarang tersenyum cerah secerah matahari pagi. Lalu detektif itu seenaknya nyelonong pergi. Menyisakan ke-bengong-an di ruangan itu.

"Jadi ini pekerjaan kami kan? Kami boleh mengusutnya kan? HOREEE!" teriak Ryeowook senang. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"_Apa benar aku membiarkan mereka mengusut kasus ini? Aku bahkan belum kenal anak-anak ini..._" pikir Inspektur Jung.

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun diajak Ryeowook makan es krim di kedai es krim kesukaannya.<p>

"Noona, banana split(bener ngga tulisannya?) 3 ya!" pesan Ryeowook pada pelayan kedai itu. Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Eh, aku dikasih tahu Heechul hyung kemarin, hari ini mereka mengadakan konser loh," kata Ryeowook.

"Eh? Mereka mengadakan konser 2 hari setelah salah satu member mereka meninggal?" Kibum tidak percaya. 2 hari itu kan masih termasuk hari berkabung. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Datang yuk?" ajak Ryeowook.

"Ayo, ayo. Kita bisa perhatikan sikap mereka disana nanti," kata Kyuhyun setuju.

"Ya sudah." Kibum ikut setuju.

* * *

><p>"Wah, konsernya ramai juga!" decak Kyuhyun kagum. Padahal antisnya juga ga bisa dibilang sedikit.<p>

"Ayo kita ke backstage," ajak Kibum. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Dengan mengatakan kalau mereka adalah detektif yang disuruh Inspektur Jung untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, mereka boleh masuk ke backstage. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Super Junior selesai manggung.

"Heh, kalian lagi," Heechul tampak kaget melihat 3 anak itu datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung~~" sapa Ryeowook.

"Ada apa kalian kesini? Apa ada petunjuk lagi?" tanya Kangin.

"Eh, tidak ada sih sebenarnya. Hehe," kata Ryeowook. Akhirnya mereka malah diam-diaman saja disana.

"Aku mau kebelakang dulu," kata Yesung. Member yang lain hanya mengangguk seadanya. Kibum jadi heran. Mereka kayaknya ga akrab satu sama lain.

1 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

"Eh, hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum menoleh. "Kayaknya Yesung hyung kelamaan ya?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, udah 30 menit ini," sambung Ryeowook.

"Kalian mau liat?" kata Kibum. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka pergi kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Yesung.

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak Ryeowook begitu melihat keadaan Yesung yang bersandar didinding toilet. Posisi yang sama dengan Leeteuk saat dia dibunuh. Kali ini terdapat luka gorokan dilehernya. Selebihnya terdapat luka tusukan ditempat yang sama dengan Leeteuk, kecuali didadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum yang datang belakangan. Lalu dia ikut kaget melihat mayat Yesung disana.

"Cepat kasih tau yang lain! Aku akan telpon polisi!" suruh Kibum. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera memanggil member lain sedangkan Kibum menelpon polisi. Tidak lama kemudian tempat itu sudah ramai.

"Kemana kalian dalam 30 menit ini?" tanya Inspektur Jung.

"Kami bertiga dengan Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung terus berada di ruang tunggu..." kata Kyuhyun. "Hangeng hyung?"

"Emm, dari 20 menit yang lalu aku bersama manajer. Benar kan?" kata hangeng pada manajer mereka. Manajer mereka mengangguk.

"Lihat, ada tulisan itu lagi," kata Kibum sambil menunjuk tangan Yesung.

"Siapa sih yang menulisnya? Seperti orang yang baru belajar Hangul saja," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Boleh tidak kalau aku bilang pelakunya sama dengan pelaku sebelumnya?" kata Ryeowook. Inspektur Jung mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Sepertinya sih iya," kata Inspektur Jung.

"Sepertinya pelakunya orang dalam ya..." tiba-tiba Heechul berkata.

"Eh? Kenapa hyung bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Ryeowook. Heechul yang sepertinya baru sadar atas apa yang barusan dia katakan gugup.

"Emm, tidak, bukan apa-apa kok," kata Heechul. Diam-diam ada seseorang yang menatap Heechul dengan tajam.

* * *

><p>"Annyeonghaseyo~" sapa ketiga anak itu.<p>

"Lagi-lagi kalian ya..." sahut Kangin bosan. Sejak dua hari yang lalu sejak kematian Yesung, Kibum, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memang selalu datang ke dorm Super Junior dan akan mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Leeteuk dan Yesung dan Super Junior. Kadang-kadang mereka malah menggeledah dorm itu (ini atas dasar provokasi Kyuhyun).

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang sadar tidak, kenapa Leeteuk hyung ditusuk jantungnya dan Yesung hyung digorok lehernya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya," jawab Kibum.

"Itu berhubungn dengan kelebihan mereka kan?" kata Kyuhyun. "Leeteuk hyung sangat baik, jadi dia ditusuk pada bagian dadanya. Sedangkan Yesung hyung memiliki suara yang bagus, jadi lehernyalah yang jadi sasaran," kata Kyuhyun yakin.

"He? Apa hubungannya baik hati dengan jantung?" tanya Kangin.

"Loh, bukannya biasanya orang akan menunjuk jantung sebagai _hati atau perasaan kita_. Ingat tidak, Heechul hyung memegang dadanya saat mengatakan Leeteuk hyung sangat baik hati," jelas Kyuhyun dan diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar. "Sedangkan Yesung hyung digorok lehernya, dengan kata lain, _suaranya_," Kyuhyun menunjuk tenggorokannya.

"Betul juga. Apa pelakunya iri? Kalau begitu masuk akal kalau kita bilang ini perbuatan anti fans kan?" kata Ryeowook.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk ke backstage?" tanya Kibum. Ryeowook menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Jangan-jangan kalian iri satu sama lain ya?" tuduh Kyuhyun. Kangin menggeleng.

"Justru kami sangat mengagumi satu sama lain kok. Leeteuk hyung dengan kebaikan hatinya, Heechul dengan wajahnya yang tampan, Hangeng dengan dancenya yang keren, dan Yesung hyung dengan suaranya," kata Kangin. Kyuhyun mangut-mangut. Tiba-tiba Kibum merasa ada yang hilang.

"Hei, Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung mana?" tanya Kibum. Kangin menggeleng tidak tahu. Langsung saja Kibum berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dan dugaannya benar. Heechul telah tewas dengan wajahnya disilet-silet. Mulutnya dibekap dengan kain.

"Heechul hyung!" pekik Ryeowook ketika melihat Heechul. Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Hangeng yang baru datang menatap horror. Kali ini terjadi di dorm, sudah pasti pelakunya orang dalam.

"Aku akan panggil polisi," kata Hangeng. Kyuhyun sedikit menyipitkan mata pada Hangeng.

"Benar juga. Pelaku itu pasti iri pada Super Junior," kata Ryeowook. "Heechul hyung kan keren, jadi wajahnya..." Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan. Kibum berjongkok, memeriksa tangan Heechul.

"Ada. Tulisan lagi, sama persis dengan sebelumnya. Eh, apa ini?" Kibum menemukan sebuah cincin didekat Heechul. "Cincin?"

"Oh, itu kan cincin kesayangan Hangeng hyung" kata Kangin.

"Punya Hangeng hyung? Apa beberapa hari ini dia kehilangan cincin ini?" tanya Kibum. Kangin menggeleng.

"Dia tidak pernah melepas cincin itu"

"Kalau tidak salah, Hangeng hyung bukan orang Korea kan? Dia orang China," kata Ryeowook.

"Iya, dia baru datang ke Korea sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu,. Dan bahasa Koreanya masih kurang lancar, eh..." Kangin tiba-tiba diam. Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun saling perpandangan dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'apa-kalian-berpikiran-hal-yang-sama-dengan-ku-?'

"Hangeng hyung kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedang memanggil polisi," jawab Kangin dan dia langsung ditinggal pergi oleh ketiga anak itu.

5 menit kemudian polisi sudah datang. Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun menemukan Hangeng sedang menenangkan diri dikamar. Ryeowook mengangguk menyetujui rencana yang tadi diusulkan Kibum. Dia masuk ke kamar itu.

"Hangeng hyung~~" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara ceria. Hangeng menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku mau minta tanda tangan hyung~~~" jawab Ryeowook. Dia mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. Hangeng sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aku mau tanda tangannya hyung sekarang. Kalau nanti kan aku harus mengantri diantara fans-fans hyung," kata Ryeowook. Hangeng tersenyum sekilas. "Hyung tanda tangani~~!" pinta Ryeowook lagi dengan manja. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sampai malu mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah. Tanda tangan saja ya?"

"Tidak mau! Tuliskan namaku juga~~!" rengek Ryeowook.

"Eh?" Hangeng berkeringat. Ragu-ragu dia mengambil buku Ryeowook dan menanda tanganinya. "Bagaimana tulisan namamu?" tanya Hangeng.

"Begini," Ryeowook mencontohkan tulisan namanya. Hangeng menulis namanya dengan canggung.

"Sudah, aku mau pergi dulu ya," Hangeng langsung menyerahkan buku itu dan keluar kamar. Dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun didepan pintu kamarnya, tapi dia terus berjalan. Ryeowook keluar.

"Udah dapat! Mirip ga?" tanya Ryeowook. Kibum meneliti tulisan itu. Dahinya berkerut.

"Memang mirip. Banget lagi," kata Kibum.

"Kalau begitu memang orang itu pelakunya!" kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat Hangeng dan Kangin pergi kehalaman belakang. "Hyung! Kita ikuti yuk!" ajaknya. Kibum dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Mereka melihat Hangeng dan Kangin berbicara dengan serius. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari Hangeng dan Kangin.

"Sssst!" Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya dibibirnya kemudian menjulurkan Hpnya. Merekam pembicaraan Hangeng dan Kangin. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka terbelalak.

"Dugaan kita benar!" pekik Ryeowook pelan.

"Ayo kita beitahu polisi!" kata Kibum dan mereka langsung menemui Inspektur Jung.

"Inspektur Jung!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inspektur Jung yang sudah terbiasa dengan anak-anak ini.

"Kami sudah tahu pelakunya!" kata Ryeowook. Inspektur Jung tersentak.

"Yang benar?" tanya Inspektur Jung. 3 anak itu mengangguk mantap.

"Coba dengar rekaman ini!" Kibum meletakkan HP Kyuhyun dimeja dan menyetel rekamannya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara.

"_Kangin, kamu sudah tahu kalau ini perbuatanku kan?" _ini suara Hangeng.

Hening. Sepertinya Kangin tidak mau menjawab.

"_Kamu tahu kan, kenapa aku membunuh mereka?"_

"_Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi mereka tidak terlibat kan."_

"_Huh, kamu pikir mereka tidak terlibat? Kalau begitu kenapa Leeteuk hyung tidak menghapus postingan yang menyakiti hatiku itu? Dia ingin agar dunia tahu bahwa akulah yang paling banyak dibenci di grup ini. Agar semua orang tahu kejelekan-kejelekanku yang tidak benar itu!" _Kali ini suara Hangeng meninggi. _"Kamu pikir aku tidak sakit hati? Aku tidak pernah dianggap ada di grup ini. Semuanya tidak adil. Dance-ku lebih bagus daripada Leeteuk hyung, tapi mereka selalu menempatkanku dibelakang seolah-olah aku hanya penari latar. Apa kamu ga merasa sakit hati, saat Yesung hyung menguasai semua lyric lagu di album kita? Sementara kita hanya bernyanyi selama 4 sampai 10 detik. Heechul juga, dia itu tidak bisa apa-apa selain membanggakan wajahnya itu. Tapi kenapa dia yang selaiu berdiri didepan?" _Hening sejenak.

"_Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya tahu, kita harus mendukung satu sama lain hyung," _Suara Kangin terdengar lembut.

"_Aku..." _Hangeng terdiam sejenak. _"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka satu-satunya keluargaku di Korea... Tapi aku terlanjur sakit hati. Apa kamu ga ngerti perasaanku?"_

Hening lagi.

"_Aku sudah memutuskan. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa pelakunya adalah aku. Sekarang kamu mau membunuhku atau aku harus membunuhmu?"_ Hening. Kali ini lama. Lama sekali.

"Hei, kok tidak bersuara?" tanya Inspektur Jung. Kyuhyun cengengesan.

"Itu... kami langsung mematikan Hpnya dan menuju kesini setelah mendengar kalimat itu," kata Kyuhyun. Inspektur Jung sweatdrop.

"BODOHH! Bagaimana kalau saat ini terjadi apa-apa pada Kangin hah?" teriak Inspektur Jung. Dia segera memanggil anak buahnya dan beramai-ramai menuju halaman belakang.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kangin hyung?" Ryeowook mulai mau menangis.

"Tenang saja. Eh..." Kibum melongo melihat pemandangan di halaman belakang itu. Hangeng sedang diringkus oleh Kangin.

"Kangin-sshi! Kamu selamat!" kata Inspektur Jung. "Tapi kenapa anak ini...?"

"Aku ga minat membunuh hyungku ini. Nanti aku sama saja dengan dia kan?" kata Kangin sambil nyengir. Hangeng mendengus kesal. Polisi segera memborgol tangan Hangeng dan membawanya ke mobil polisi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah tahu kalau dia pelakunya?" tanya Kangin.

"Yah, berkat anak-anak ini..." Inspektur Jung melirik Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun dengan malas. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini buah hasil 3 anak itu kan?

"Eh? Darimana kalian tahu?" tanya Kangin.

"Dari cincin ini," Kibum memberikan cincin yang dia masukkan dalam kantong plastik. "Dan kata-kata hyung yang bilang kalau Hangeng hyung tidak lancar bahasa Korea. Tulisan hangulnya jelek sekali." Kata Kibum. Kangin nyengir.

"Kalian pintar ya!"

"Eh!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak. Lalu dia menarik tangan Kibum dan Ryeowook. Matanya juga memberikan isyarat agar Inspektur Jung, para polisi yang ada disana dan Kangin untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menuju mobil polisi. Hangeng belum di bawa ke kantor polisi.

"Aku mau foto ya~~?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan Hpnya. Semua orang yang ada disana cengo.

"CHEESE~~~!" Kyuhyun nyengir lebar. Kibum tersenyum seadanya. Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Sedangkan yang lain bertampang bingung, kecuali Inspektur Jung dan Hangeng. Kalo Inspektur Jung kesal dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun, Hangeng kesal karena wajahnya diabadikan oleh anak SMA tengil dalam keadaan dinyatakan sebagai tersangka kasus pembunuhan.

* * *

><p>Besoknya, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun berkumpul di kedai es krim itu lagi.<p>

"Foto kita kan ada dihalaman depan koran pagi ini,"kata Ryeowook.

"Oh ya? Pantasan tadi anak-anak sekolahku pada menatapku aneh," kata Kibum.

"Akhirnya Super Junior bubar. Dan para anti fans Hangeng hyung juga sudah meminta maaf padanya. Katanya juga, Kangin hyung berhenti dari dunia showbiz. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan artis lagi." Kata Ryeowook.

Mereka kembali menikmati dinginnya es krim masing-masing.

"Eh, hyung," Kyuhyun bersuara. Kibum dan Ryeowook menoleh. Kyuhyun nyengir kuda.

"KITA BERTEMAN YA?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan keduanya. Kibum dan Ryeowook melongo.

"Hyung~~ kita kasih nama geng kita Detective Maknae beneran ya?" pinta Kyuhyun manja. Bum+Wook cengo melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~~! Nanti kita menyelidiki kasus bareng-bareng lagi ya?"

Dan seharian itu pun penuh dengan celotehan-celotehan manja Kyuhyun...

* * *

><p><em>"Sepertinya anak-anak itu menarik... aku jadi ingin memperhatikn mereka lebih jauh lagi..."<em>

* * *

><p>==1ST CASE:: END==<p>

Entah kenapa masih ada kurang... ==

makanya, please review ya~~!


End file.
